


summer in the city

by thewhitebirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, London, Marauders' Era, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Secret Relationship, Summer, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's never going to be an appropriate time." Andromeda's hands were shaking, but she lifted her chin and took a few steps further into the room. </p><p>--</p><p>The fateful days before, during, and after Andromeda Black's infamous elopement in summer 1972.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer in the city

_She had the perpetual sense, as she watched the taxi cabs, of being out, out, far out to sea and alone;  
she always had the feeling that it was very, very, dangerous to live even one day. _

 

"We can't do this forever," he whispered, mouth at the nape of her neck.

Andromeda rubbed her eyes, squinting in the cracks of sunlight that filled Ted's offensively messy bedroom. She groaned. "Can we talk about this later?"

"When's later, Andie?" He had rolled over on his back and was staring up at the ceiling, mouth turned down at the corners. "People are starting to ask _me_ questions too, y'know. Like Hogwarts mates. My parents. My brothers. I don't like lying."

Lying came to Andromeda as easily as breathing, but she nodded anyway and forced herself to sit up. Her head felt foggy and her eyes flickered from the empty glasses on the floor to the bong. "Look, I promised when we got back together it wouldn't be like before, Ted. I'll figure out a plan this week, all right? I swear."

She caught sight of the clock and and inhaled with panic. "I'm so sorry, I have to run. I should be at St. Mungo's already."

Ted made an incoherent noise and pulled the blankets back up around him.

Andromeda paused in the doorway, wobbling slightly in stilettos. "Love you."

"You too, Andie."

 *

 Narcissa's face lit up when Andromeda entered the St. Mungo's board room. "I knew you'd make it, Andie," she said, rushing over to give her sister a floral-scented kiss. "See, Mama?"

Druella Black's lips were in a thin line, and when she spoke it was in a low voice so as to not be overheard by the other mothers and daughters. "Andromeda, this kind of lateness isn't acceptable."

Andromeda sighed and vainly tried to stick some limp hair back into hairpins. Despite the sweltering heat outside, both her mother and Narcissa looked cool. "Sorry, I was up late last night with friends. What did I miss?"

"We were reviewing the donations for the auction before you got here. I think the Selwyns are going to give box seats for the Tutshill Tornadoes games, and --"

Andromeda did her best to look engaged as Narcissa rattled off the list of items that would be auctioned off for thousands of galleons next Saturday -- the sheer numbers made her want to laugh hysterically after learning Ted's salary.

" _Andromeda Black_ , is that you?" She cringed and turned to see at Marie Abbott, who was smiling benignly at her behind round spectacles.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Abbott."

"And you, dear. We're not supposed to say anything until the admissions owls go out later today, but --" she winked "-- I can't _believe_ you didn't apply sooner with NEWTs like those. You must be very proud of her, Mrs. Black."

Druella had a lifetime of practice in looking unruffled, and her lips curved into a genteel smile until Marie had left.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Is _that_ what you've been so elusive about lately, Andie? You're applying for Healer training? But that's so wonderful!"

Andromeda felt her heart thudding in her ears and smiled weakly. "Yes, I suppose the kneazle's out of the bag. I didn't want to tell anyone until it was certain."

"Why on earth would you insist on being so secretive?" Druella sniffed. "I swear, you and Bellatrix will drive me into an early grave."

 *

By evening, the fog in Andromeda's head hadn't lifted (what _had_ they smoked last night?) and it was accompanied by mild nausea. Still, she knew it wasn't enough to get out of dinner at the Lestranges', and she didn't bother trying. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had returned only a few days ago from their honeymoon in Spain, and the fact that they were both alive was nothing short of remarkable.

The three sisters immediately converged outside, surrounded by the glittering light of fairies. "You look so tan, Bella," Narcissa said with mild disapproval.

Andromeda asked at the same time: "Did you have a nice trip?"

"I'm sure Druella will have a _such_ a conniption." Bellatrix exhaled a smoke ring and let it swirl in the air above them, idly holding up a sun-browned hand for examination. "And yes, a mix of business and pleasure, naturally." She let one smoky eyelid drop in a wink. "Oh… if you're looking for your boy toy, Malfoy just arrived with his parents, Cissy."

"Such a crying shame he didn't get Head Boy," Andromeda said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It really _is_ a shame," Narcissa replied, a crease appearing between her brows. "I'll see you both later."

"No, you probably won't," Andromeda sighed to her retreating figure.

"Merlin, if we end up with that prick as a brother-in-law…" Bellatrix picked up a canapé. "Why's Druella so cranky? What have you done lately?"

"I kept it a secret that I'm applying for Healer training -- I was _going_ to tell everyone today -- and Mother found out at the auction planning committee."

Bellatrix let out a snort of laughter. "Classic. Well, _I_ think that's wonderful. We really do need Healers. Think about all the wonderful work you can do for the Cause."

Andromeda felt anxiety tightening in her chest as it always did when Bellatrix talked about the Dark Lord. _They're all stark raving mad,_ Ted had said when she described the tattoo that curled around Bella's forearm like a caress (she had argued: no, it's more complicated than that). "Technically, Healers are neutral, Bella."

Bellatrix's smile was somewhere between mocking and pity. "Ah, Andie, there's no such thing as neutral anymore."

 *

She made it through the dinner until the Galician-style octopus had appeared, at which point she raced to the bathroom and retched up many past meals in the sink. Maybe it was the Chinese takeaway she had eaten with Ted yesterday.

*

"Are you going to come to the picnic?"

"I can't," Andromeda croaked, pulling the brocaded bedding up to her chin. "I feel awful, Cissy."

Narcissa pressed a cool hand against her sister's forehead. "Stomach flu probably, Miss Healer-to-be. I'll have the house elves send up some soup." She paused at the door. "I can stay home if you want me to."

"No, save the mothering for Regulus, you silly goose," Andromeda retorted, but smiled anyway, touched and sad.

*

The afternoon found her curled up on the tile floor of Ted's bathroom. He hovered, chewing his bottom lip, and finally handed her a glass of water. She forced herself to sit up, and take small sips. It was lukewarm and tasted like rust.

"I need you to go buy me something from the pharmacy," she said.

An hour later they sat next to each other on the bed, staring at the crack in the wall. "What now?"

Ted ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I, well, do you think that -- what I mean to say is, would you ma--"

"Don't," she cut him off sharply. "We just royally screwed up here, and I don't want you to feel obligated to have to do anyth--"

"For fuck's sake, Andie!" He jumped up and paced the cramped room, taking deep breaths, face scarlet. "Obligated? I've been saving for three months to try to get a ring. I would've gotten one earlier, but I wanted one that would be good enough for you, like something you might've had if I could afford…"

Andromeda's shoulders shook and she finally let herself cry, hoarse choked sobs. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes until he sat back down and wrapped his arms around her. "I d-don't need a ring. I don't want anything like that, Ted. You're enough. We're enough."

*

By the time she walked into the breakfast room the next morning, the trunk was packed, waiting by the front door. Andromeda had hesitated for a while over the money and the jewelry, but if it came down to it, she would need it more than Druella. The room was quiet -- Narcissa opened a stack of letters, Cygnus and Druella read _The Daily Prophet_ , a floating teapot replenished empty cups. She paused in the doorway -- would it be easier to slip away now, leave them in their contentment?

No, it was worth a try.

"I need to say something." Three sets of eyes peered at her, startled. "I'm having a baby."

"This is a poor joke, Andromeda." Cygnus set down _The Daily Prophet_.

"I'm not joking. I learned yesterday -- I'm due around March. Your first grandchild."

"This isn't an appropriate time for this conversation," Druella was clutching on her embroidered napkin like a lifeline.

"There's never going to be an appropriate time." Andromeda's hands were shaking, but she lifted her chin and took a few steps further into the room.

Cygnus cleared his throat, face reddening: "And who --"

"My boyfriend, Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks?" Cygnus turned to Druella, expecting her to do her usual job and detail how every Sacred 28 family was related, but her mouth was round with shock.

Narcissa's face had gone whiter than paper. "Ted Tonks was Andie's _mudblood_ potions partner. But you hated him! Andie, this can't be --"

"It's not a joke. I've been seeing Ted since sixth year. I'm sorry I had to lie to all of you and for so long, but it's stopping now. We're getting married as soon as possible, maybe today." Andromeda cleared her throat, feeling goosebumps prickle on her spine.

Druella, Cygnus and Narcissa were frozen as if in a tableau -- Druella's spoon still hovered in midair. Finally, she let it clatter to the table. "I _beg_ your pardon? Andromeda Belvina Black, you have lost your mind."  

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking, I'm -- I'm asking if you'll accept this. Please. For me, for the baby. I know Ted isn't who you would have wanted, but he's good and he's kind and I love him so much."

Cygnus's mouth opened and shut several times. She met his eyes in the excruciating silence. Finally, he shook his head, face clouded with rage and sorrow. "No."

Andromeda swallowed a lump in her throat. "That's what I figured," she whispered, and turned slowly back into the hallway. The portraits whispered loudly as she walked towards the door for the last time.

"Andie!" Narcissa running down the hallway behind her. "Please don't go. He's _done_ something to you. You're Imperiused, Confunded, there's no way, this isn't you, you would never -- and what about _me_?" Narcissa was no crier, and it was strange to see fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cissy, you don't have to be like them."

"Andie, _please_ \--"

She shut the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

*

"Mrs. Tonks -- I like the sound of that."

She smiled and cried and smiled again.

*

In a sense, she knew it was too good to last. Ted was finally asleep -- she sat in the kitchen, possessed by insomnia, smoking a cigarette and staring out at the dingy streets below. The door swung open with a click and she jumped.

"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm bringing you _home_ ," Bellatrix hissed. "You've had your idiotic little rebellion -- are you satisfied yet? Are you done with this game, Andie?"

"I'm not coming home with you, Bella. We got married today."

Bellatrix strode forward and slapped her. Andromeda could feel the red imprint burning on her cheek as she stood up and drew her wand.

"Andie? _Fuck!"_ Ted was now in the kitchen, hair mussed, wand drawn.

"We're having a conversation here, mudblood. _Incarcerous!_ " Ropes spouted from the tip of her wand. "And shut up. _Langlock."_

"Bellatrix, are you insane?"

"I'll do it," Bellatrix said coldly, wand pointing at Ted's head. Andromeda's mouth went dry -- she had always known, somewhere deep down, what Bellatrix could and would do. She had ignored it for too long, comfortable in memories and delusions. "And I'll relish every second, Andromeda. Give me one reason not to."

"Because if you kill him, you kill me first." With a step, she pushed herself between Ted and Bellatrix. "Is that what you want, Bella? The only way I'm coming back with you is as a corpse, have fun explaining _that_ to Cissy."

"Don't talk about her!" Bellatrix snarled. "You've broken her heart, you selfish bitch."

"I'm sure there's a line a mile long to repair Cissy's broken heart," Andromeda said, voice shaking, taking a step closer to Bellatrix. "You're the ones making this choice, not me. We could forget this, we could change --"

Bellatrix let out a ragged laugh. "And have Christmas dinner with your muggle in-laws? Thank you, I'd rather not spend time in the barn with livestock."

"Bella."

Her voice was low and hoarse. "You are more than dead to me, Andromeda Tonks. I only wish you were actually dead, because then I could mourn you. I just have to know, why? We loved you, Andie, why weren't we enough?"

Andromeda shook her head. There were no words to explain the way her chest ached when Ted smiled, his pure goodness, the uncomplicated happiness she felt in the cramped old flat. "I fell in love, Bella. I won't apologize for what's happened." Ten years ago, she would have laughed at the idea of standing here, wands drawn and pointed at each other's hearts.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me," Bellatrix said, and then, unexpectedly, her mouth curled into a smile, though her eyes remained cold. "You have a lifetime of apologizing to your mudblood and his filthy offspring, so I'd prepare for that if I were you, Mrs. _Tonks_ ..." She flicked her wand sideways, and then was gone with a _crack_.

Andromeda whirled around and let out a shriek at the blood -- she undid the spells holding Ted, willing herself not to panic as she grabbed a dishtowel to staunch the bleeding.

"She missed, it's just my shoulder," Ted said through gritted teeth. "I gotta say, though, Andie, this is one hell of a wedding night."

"I'm so, so sorry." She hunted through her trunk for Essence of Dittany.

"It's not your fault for thinking your sister wouldn't show up in the middle of the night and try to do us in," he said tiredly, "We're moving tomorrow. And maybe you'll believe me now that it's _not_ more complicated than stark raving mad."

"You were right," Andromeda said, willing the headache pounding between her temples to disappear. "About all of it." She flicked her wand at the blood on the floor until it vanished and then she sat down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"It's so sexy when you say that."

She smiled. "Start over tomorrow? We can get married again."

"You want to marry me again?"

"I'd marry you every single day for the rest of my life, Ted." The first rays of sun were filtering into the kitchen through the small window.  
  
He grinned, then pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "I'm holding you to it."

 

_...and Andromeda, both cause and reward of the contest, descended from the rock._

**Fin.**


End file.
